Sleep noveling
by Cybertronprincess
Summary: "Good job, Eibon-chan, you've clearly worked hard!" He'd say, nodding his head a little, his pony-tail swishing over his shoulder. Eibon would smile shyly, shuffling on the spot. That's all he could really manage to do when Shinigami gave him that look.


Eibon's sun coloured eyes grew heavier with every passing minute, staring at the page with blurring vision. He _had_ to finish this chapter before tomorrow. He _had_ to show his progress to Shinigami in the morning. The tall reaper would be pleased with his work, without a doubt! He'd give Eibon that kind, charming smile, his bloody eyes glittering slightly, then reach over and ruffle his hair, like he always did.

He wanted Shinigami's praise! He wanted to feel those strong fingers running through his hair, those slightly chewed lips turned upwards out of pure respect and impressment for the shaman.

"Good job, Eibon-chan; you've clearly worked hard!" He'd say, nodding his head a little, his pony-tail swishing over his shoulder. Eibon would smile shyly, shuffling on the spot. That's all he could really manage to do when Shinigami gave him that look.

"Th-thank you Shinigami-sama! I appreciate that..."

"I know you do. You're about the only one who _can_ appreciate that I truly do understand what my subordinates are doing, individually." Shinigami mutters, shaking his head.

"That's not true!" Eibon insists, standing up straight. "We all know you believe in us, really we do! It's just... we show our gratitude in different ways." Shinigami cants his head over curiously. He then smiles, lifting his hand, caressing Eibon's cheek with a strong thumb.

"Eibon-chan... you've always been so very sweet." He bends down until he's at the shaman's height, still with his hand on his cheek. "And you've always been my favourite disciple; you respect the rules, you obey without question, and..." He leans forward, closing the gap between them. "You always make an effort to look tantalisingly cute."

"Shi-Shinigami-sama!" He gasps, trying to take a step back. Shinigami's other hand snaps forward, catching his hip and keeping him still.

"Don't be scared..." He looms a little closer, his hot breath brushing over Eibon's cheeks. The shaman gasps, frozen in place suddenly. "You're so cute." He presses their lips together firmly, pulling the white haired man closer. At first, Eibon doesn't move, he just stands there in surprise. After a moment, Shinigami pulls back, worry written all over his face. Eibon's eye lids lower, and he wraps his arms around the Reaper's broad neck, pulling him into another kiss. They move their mouths together, tongues dancing out between their lips in a jittery, unfamiliar waltz.

Shinigami's hands begin to roam over Eibon's body, trailing his fingers down the shaman's spine, then completely groping his cute little butt, making his white haired friend squeak against his lips. Shinigami smirks, moving his mouth lower, kissing, nipping and licking at Eibon's throat. The shaman groans, knees knocking as his legs go weak. He doesn't fear falling though; Shinigami's strong arms are holding him. He's entirely safe from harm.

"_**Ahn**_... Shi-Shinigami-s-sa_maaa!_" He whines, pawing at the Reaper's chest.

"Shh, it's alright, Eibon," Shinigami whispers against his neck. His hand deftly moves upwards, beginning to slide his brown shirt over the smooth skin of his shoulder, revealing supple, caramel coloured skin. "There's something I've always wanted to tell you..."

"H-huh?" Shinigami pulls him closer, tugging at the leather lace keeping Eibon's shirt tied against his body.

"Eibon... I-"

"Eibon-chan?" Shinigami blinked as he walked into the shaman's lab to find his friend face down, sitting at his desk. A small lake of drool had begun forming on the book he'd been writing in as he breathed lightly, purring in his sleep.

Asura leaned out from behind Shinigami, cowering behind the Reaper's tall stature. "Ew, he's dribbling!" He whined, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"He's been over working... Asura-chan, can you clean up his desk while I put him to bed, please?" He scooped up the small scientist, carrying him to the tiny bed located in the next room. Asura walked up to the desk, using one of his limb-like scarves to dab up the drool on the page of the book. He placed the pens in the pot on the corner of the desk, then picked up the book to give it a shake.

"Hm?" He blinked at the damp pages of the book. The ink was a little blurred and smudged, but just about readable. "What's this?" He squinted trying to get a better look. "Hm... _"Good job, Eibon-chan; you've clearly worked hard!" He said, nodding his head a little, his pony-tail swishing over his shoulder. Eibon smiled shyly, shuffling on the..._" Asura suddenly snapped the book shut and slammed it on the desk, taking a few steps back. "Holy mother of chocolate chip cookies!" He gulped, then scurried into the next room, having no intention of lingering on the shaman's perverted daydreams.

* * *

**So... I was going through my Soul Eater folder, looking at old fanfics and one shots I never put up... and I found this. X3**

**I imagine Asura as a chibi in this one, still young, or maybe in his teenage years... up to you really! XD**


End file.
